More Than Just Vampires
by pamala77
Summary: Dragons, Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts and... Bird Kids? Twilight meets Danny Phantom with Maximum Ride and My own character/story Splendora. Clockwork, seeing the horrible future, gathers a team of heroes to defeat their worst villains of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Gathering Troops

DanPOV

The skies in Amity park were clear, the sun was shining, and I was stuck chasing after ol' Boxie for the third time today. I mean really! How many times can one ghost find his way out of the Ghost Zone and back to Amity in one freaking' day?!? I was just getting annoyed with him. I couldn't have on simple moment with Sam and Tucker without getting caught up with ghosts. It was a beautiful day and I couldn't enjoy a thing.

I gathered the ecto energy in my hands and tried to nail him, but he avoided them. I was beginning to think he was just fighting me to practice his escape skills, though he still couldn't fight back hardly at all. I was catching up and about to grab him when he suddenly stopped. I zoomed right past him and turned back, ready to brace myself against his own attack, but he was motionless. He seemed like he was in mid-flight and his face was unmoving. I had seen this kind of stillness before and had only one guess. The medallion around my neck only confirmed my thoughts.

"Nice of you to drop by Clockwork. What's the occasion?" I turned to find a middle-aged Clockwork behind me. His mouth twitched up when I said his name, though he was far from happy. He looked almost distressed about something, but he was hiding it well.

"It's good to see you Danny, though this is far from a leisurely visit." I waited for him to speak. He seemed to be debating about something. "Danny," his voice was serious and solemn, "_he_ has escaped." If there was any doubt about me having a heart in this form, it was swept away right then. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt colder than I normally was. I had feared those words for almost a year now and I had hoped they would never come. _He_ was the only ghost left for me to truly fear any more and I was petrified that he was freed from his prison. Clockwork must have noticed my astonishment because he began to speak again, calmer then before. "The thermos had worn with his constant beating on it's walls. It finally broke and he made his way out of my grasp." I had a thousand questions running through my head, but I was only able to speak of one.

"Where is he now?" Clockwork sighed, as if there was more to the story.

"He plans to destroy the world as he did in the future. This time, however, he is not alone in his quest." This took me by surprise. I hadn't thought of him getting help to destroy the planet. Who would help him?

"Who?" I asked aloud.

"He is gathering an army of sorts. Creatures, ghosts and people who you couldn't even imagine. It seems he is not the only one on this earth with such a dark mind."

"How am I supposed to fight an army of... What exactly are they?"

"They, are things of the human imagination. Creatures that went from history to myth in this realm. You will meet their equals soon enough. You will not be alone in this fight." His answer only put a hundred more questions in my head, but at least I wouldn't have to go alone. But that would only mean others would get hurt through all of this.

"No one else should have to be in danger."

"They are quite capable of taking care of themselves. One has managed his way for 109 years now. I'm some of the others are even greater fighters and have far longer histories. No one will be in more danger than another."

"What exactly am I dealing with here?"

"I cannot say. But since you are so eager to know..." He waved his staff and we were instantly transported out of Amity Park and I was in my human form. I could think of one word to describe this place, gray. It looked like the sun never shined here and the ground seemed saturated with water. I looked down to see the medallion gone and realized time was moving again. I was next to a highway and could see the side of a sign. I went around it and in big bold letters it read, 'Welcome to Forks Washington'. Why the heck was I in Washington? I sighed and made my way down the road and, to my amazement, it started to rain. Perfect.

MaxPOV

Once again, we were on the move. Was it too much to ask for one day without being chased by erasers or getting into some form of trouble. Apparently so. None the less, I was leading us away from the Institute and across the country, again. Thanks to Gazzy's 'fool proof plan' we were now running from a pack of angry, flying, mud-covered erasers. Luckily we were out flying them and they were already beat up and tired from our skirmish on the ground. Ari was, as always, pushing himself to get us and I was just trying to keep flying without turning back and doing something stupid.

I was just about to nose dive into a forest below when I realized the wind had stopped speeding by. I was still moving, but there was no breeze in my ears, or wind on my face. I looked back and saw the rest of the Flock, frozen in mid-flight. I was stunned to say the least, but my biggest concern was, 'why was I still moving?' I looked down to see if the rest of me was still there, but instead found a weird pendent around my neck. It looked like a gear from a machine or something and had a CW in the middle. I was examining it when I heard an 'ehem' behind me.

I whipped around to find a strange, blue guy behind me. I took a fighting stance and started to size him up, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His skin was light blue and glowing and his eyes were blood red, no pupils. He wore a purple cape around him and held a staff with a clock at the end. His face was scared and when I looked down I saw he had no legs, only a swaying tail. He was covered in clocks and watches and seemed to be made of one.

"I need to speak with you Max." He said in an eery voice that sent chills up my spine. I didn't trust him enough to talk, so I lunged for him instead. He vanished before my eyes and appeared behind me unscathed. I looked him up and down again but as I did so he changed into an older, version of himself. I jumped back from him and stared at him, floating there. "I mean you no harm, but we must talk." He seemed very smart and unearthly, but also trustworthy. I remained silent, but nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sure you know of the School and it's adjoining facilities and I first want to say that I am not affiliated with any of them." My eyebrows raised involuntarily at his words. "It seems we have a common enemy, though there are more to come as you will soon find out." As he said this he changed yet again, but this time into a child-like version of the original. I jumped back again and finally spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He grinned.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. I am here to ask for your help in a fight against an evil that wishes to eliminate the world. It is a group of creatures and people who want nothing more than to kill and destroy. One of them is the Director of the School and the Institute." I wondered for a moment why he was telling me this, and for that matter, why was he against the institute?

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The Director along with the most diabolical of minds, is going to try and destroy all life as you know it. It is my job to ensure that does not happen, without taking part in it. I cannot fight, nor can I interfere to a certain extent. I can however put together my own army to go against theirs. Since your nemesis is part of the enemy, I assume you would want to do your part and fight." I wondered about that for a moment before I spoke.

"My Flock wouldn't be with me?" he shook his head as he changed back to his middle-aged self.

"No. But as I said, you will be part of an army as well. One I cannot tell you about. You will have to meet them on your own." I couldn't believe this was even happening. This guy seemed trustworthy, but I wasn't one to trust anyone. And he wanted me to go into a war without the Flock. But I would get my shot at the Director. The one who had created us. The one who had ruined our lives and deserved to die for her torture she inflicted on all of those kids. I looked back at my family, still frozen in the air and thought about the times they had gone through tests, and experiment for the sake of science. I wasn't about to pass up a chance at revenge. I turned back to Clockwork and smiled at the though of ripping that witch apart.

"Where do I sign up?" I asked. He smiled and waved his staff. I looked around and realized I was on the ground in a forest. The pendent was gone and so was Clockwork. Great I trust someone and get zapped into a forest, wait a go Max. I mentally kicked myself and started to walk through the shrubbery. I hadn't a clue where I was, but for some reason I got the feeling I was being watched.

SplendoraPOV

I couldn't be happier than I was in this one moment. I was totally at peace. The grass was so soft on my face. The breeze was perfect along my back. And the sun was shining warmly on my wings. It felt good to soak up some sun and I had been dying to let my wings and tail out after a week at camp. I was just glad to be back home in the Everglades. Not a soul there to bother me. It was bliss.

Unfortunately it didn't last. All too soon I saw a shadow through my eyelids and knew someone was standing over me. Of course, only Krystal and Bren knew about his place in the swamp, and were the only other ones who could get to it as far as I knew. When I opened my eyes and looked up I did not see one of my friends. I saw a man in a cape hovering over me, literally! I immediately jolted to my feet and ran away from him. I ran for the edge of the bog, but he appeared out of no where in front of me. I froze and glared at him. I could tell with one look he wasn't human, but I wasn't sure what he was. He wasn't anything I had seen before. But I got the feeling he was dangerous and let my eyes darken as a warning, along with a deep growl. He smiled back at me, to my amazement, and held his free hand up in a peaceful gesture.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I come peacefully. I only wish to offer you a proposition." He said. His voice had a strange echo to it and made me nervous. I felt my eye form into slits and looked at him with my enhanced vision. Amazingly he looked no different. I kept on guard though and continued to look through my dragon eyes.

"Go on then." I said. I let my melodic dragon voice ring out. It usually intimidated others or at least set them off at a curious angle.

"First off, my name is Clockwork. I am the master of time and a guardian of the future. And at this moment the world has no future." I raised on eyebrow in question, still not taking my eyes off of his floating form. "There is a group that is going to destroy the world, unless someone intervenes. I however am not aloud to do so. I can gather my own army to end their plans. That's where you come in."

"You want me to fight your battles for you?" I asked, venom wrapping around my words.

"If it was that simple I would not be here. _Devinion_ is one of them." My breath caught and my eyes widened. I had thought Devinion was dead. I had killed him myself last winter. How could he be back?

"He can't be. He's dead." I couldn't help the weakness in my voice.

"Unfortunately, he is not. He seems to be the one gathering old friends together. Friends who's intentions are just as dark as his." I took a moment to let that sink in.

"What do you expect me to do about this?" I asked.

"He is your greatest enemy and therefore you are his greatest threat. You almost killed him once. With a little help you can do it again. I am asking for your help to defeat him and his allies."

"You said I would not be alone. Will my friends be with me?"

"No. They cannot be involved in this. Only the most essential of the families are gathering to fight. Any more people put in danger could ruin the fabric of time to a far greater extent than anything I can repair." I wasn't sure what to make of his words, but he seemed sincere and I wanted to trust him. If Devinion was out there it was still my destiny to kill him. I had to finish what I started. I looked up into the red, scarred eyes of the man and nodded once.

"Alright, I will fight. Where do I need to go?" He smiled and tried to wave his staff, but I grabbed it with my tail to stop him. He seemed surprised, but not too terribly astonished. "Just tell me where to go and I will get there. I'd rather not travel by teleportation again." He smirked and nodded not bothering to ask about the other time when Sharron sent me half way around the world. Not doing that again.

"It's a good thing you caught me then." He chuckled once. "Go North. You will be meeting your team in Forks, Washington. I would hurry if I were you. They're already within the city limits." I nodded and shot out my wings. He smiled back and nodded before vanishing.

I shot into the air and headed strait up for the clouds. I jumped through the white clouds and found my all too familiar current. I could ride this all the way to California and Washington wasn't far from there. I would be there before nightfall. I decided to lay on the speed and fully morphed into my dragon self. It always felt good to let my claws out.

JacobPOV

It always felt good to just enjoy the little things. I was sitting on the couch, watching my favorite movie with my favorite girl in my arms. So, sure, she was still around twelve-ish as far as age goes, but I was just glad she wanted to spend time with me. She thought of me as a good friend and I was happy that her dad was at least letting her come over. It had been three years since the whole Volturi incident and we had all taken a chill pill once that crisis was avoided. Nessie was spending more time with me and the treaty was better than ever. We had all agreed that going on each other's lands was o.k. If given a heads up first. The Cullens couldn't hunt around here, but they could visit whenever they wanted to, and vise-versa.

I looked down at Nessie in my arms and couldn't help but sigh. She was so special and every time she was around me I felt absolute joy. I brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she smiled up at me. I knew she didn't see me as her other half yet, but I was glad we could be close friends.

She laid her hand gently on my cheek and I waited for her question. 'Do you wanna go hunting?' her voice said in my mind.

"Do you?" I asked. She had just gone hunting with the family a week ago, so she shouldn't be thirsty.

"I just want to get out and do something. Please." She batted her dark, luring, eyelashes at me and I groaned. She had no idea the effect she had on me.

"Sure. Lets go." She jumped up and ran out the door. I was just about to go after her when my phone buzzed. "I'll be right there Ness." I called. I looked at the caller ID to see the pixie's number.

"Jacob, I need you and Nessie to get over here in two minutes. It seems we are going to have some company. Tell your pack to be careful and don't attack anyone who isn't normal. I'll explain everything when you get here." With that she hung up and I rushed out the door.

"Was that Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Yah. We gotta go to the house." She nodded and turned for the Cullen's place. I ran into the woods behind my house to phase. I did and caught up to Ness in just seconds. As we ran I could hear Seth's thoughts. 'What's up Jake?' he asked.

'Pixie said we needed to get to the house. Oh, and don't attack anything weird in the forest.'

'Ok then. Anything else Mr. Cryptic?'

'It's just what Alice said. I'll give you the down-low when I knew more.'

'Alright boss.' We made it to the big white house in record time and were greeted by Edward. I nodded to Ness and turned back to the forest to change. I got my pants on and walked into the havoc filled house. Alice looked like she was having another head ache, Jasper was on edge, probably because of Alice, and Edward was speed talking to Carlisle about something.

"So, what's all this about?" I asked Emmett. He was leaning against a wall probably trying to stay out of it.

"You got me. All I was told is that we are going to have company in a few minutes. It's no one Edward or Alice knows and Alice says she thinks there's more to come. All I know is it's about time we got something new around here. It was getting boring." Rose took that opportunity to whack the back of his head and glare at him. I couldn't help but snicker at him. "What?"

"This isn't something to look forward to Emmett. What if they are working for the Volturi? We could be in danger and you seem to feel the need to joke about this." Edward spoke up then.

"I don't think so. Whoever it is they are human, as far as I can see. The Volturi wouldn't send one human here to check up on things and if they had sent others then Alice would have seen them. The only thing that makes me wonder is, why would a human girl, whom none of us know, come to the house?" Bella walked up to him out of a corner and smiled.

"Perhaps she just saw us and was interested. I've been in those shoes before."

"But it still doesn't make sense." Alice screeched. "It's like there are blind spots too, but their not Nessie or the wolves. It's something else, but I have no idea what."

"So we are going up against something we've never seen before and have no idea how to fight?" I asked. All I got was silence. "Great. I'm gonna go check on Seth and see if he found anything." I nodded at Edward and he nodded back. He would hear if I knew something.

I raced back into the forest and morphed only to be greeted by Seth's agonized thoughts. He was hurt and being attacked by something. 'You couldn't have come sooner?' He asked.

'I'm on my way! Hang on!' I was blazing through the woods trying to get to Seth. He opened his eyes and I saw him look up at a girl. She was about fourteen or so and had long brown hair. Her hands were fists and she lunged at Seth before he closed his eyes and whimpered. How the heck was a human able to hurt Seth and why wasn't she running away from the giant wolf.

I let out a loud howl that Leah was sure to have heard and continued running. I barged into the clearing where Seth was and stopped. The girl twisted around and faced me, not a trace of fear on her face.

"Great, another one. I can't go one day without being chased and attacked by you guys." I wasn't sure what she meant, but before I could put it together she was running towards me. I jumped out of her way just before she could land a punch and kicked her into the air. I turned to where she was supposed to land, but she wasn't there. I looked around, not wanting her to ambush me, but she was gone. The only thing that tipped me off in time was the sound of wind passing over something. I looked up just in time to dodge her kick, but when I looked again I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl was _flying_ through the air, with _wings_. My jaw dropped involuntarily and I stared at her. She seemed confused at my reaction.

"What? They never told you we could fly?" Her words confused me even further. It was like she was expecting me to attack her. I decided to go with a more subtle approach and shook my head back and forth. Her eyebrow quirked up and I sat on the cold earth. Of course Leah chose that moment to enter my mind.

'What happened? Why is Seth hurt? Who is she?'

'Just get here fast and don't attack. Stay behind me. Maybe we can fix this without a fight.'

'Doubt it.' Seth said. 'She attacked me for no reason.' I growled in response. Leah was already freaking out and his words were just egging her on.

'I order you not to attack Leah. Just come in and sit behind me.' My attention turned back to the girl. She was looking between me and Seth, we must have been growling to each other when we were talking.

"Something tells me you're not erasers." She said, pointing to the two of us before landing on her feet. I snickered at her words and shook my head. She was still tense so I didn't approach her. I instead barked at her, trying to sound 'friendly' which only got me a snicker from Seth. He was already healing up and was getting to his feet. I pointed my nose to him and the girl followed my gaze. We both watched as Seth limped to my side and sat next to me. Leah burst through the trees then and growled at the girl. I snapped at her and she came around to Seth's side.

'Are you ok? What did she do to you? Anything broken?'

'I'm gonna be fine Leah sheesh!' Seth scooted away from her and rolled his eyes.

"So if you aren't erasers then what are you exactly?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded and turned for the forest to phase. I tossed my pants on and walked back out. The girl just stared.

"Would you believe in werewolves?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she looked between Seth, Leah and I. "We won't hurt you, unless you hurt us again. Well, Leah might. You beat up her little brother." I motioned to Leah and she growled back at the girl. She just shrugged.

"Sorry. You guys resemble some creatures that I've had to deal with before. At least I can out-fly you guys. Erasers are just annoying." Everyone was silent for a moment before I decided to speak.

"Why are you here?" I could only guess this was the girl from Alice's vision.

"I have no idea, but I was told I would meet some people here. People who could help me. People who weren't... normal. I'm guessing that's you guys."

"So you were sent here, you have no idea why, and you were told to meet up with not normal people?" She just shrugged and nodded.

"Could you tell me where I am exactly? I was just dropped here in the forest."

"This is the Quileute reservation. We live in La Push, but I have a feeling you will want to go to Forks to meet the Cullens."

"Why? How many not normal people can there be in one place?" Seth and I started chuckling to ourselves, though Leah kept her eyes fixed on the girl.

"You have no idea." I said. I walked up to her and held out my hand. "I'm Jacob." She analyzed my hand like it was a snake, but eventually shook it. She pulled back from the unexpected heat.

"Max." She said simply.

"Come on. We'll escort you to the Cullens. Wouldn't want to sneak up on them, trust me." I turned and walked over to Seth, who seemed fine now and Leah who was still glaring at Max. "Leah, take Seth home and then go on patrol. Something tells me that there's more than one guest coming our way." Leah nodded and she nudged Seth into the trees.

"You gonna walk me there?" She asked. I turned and raise a brow in question. "I'd just rather fly if you don't mind. Can you... change back?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Sure hang on one sec. The clothes don't change with me." I went behind a tree and trotted back to the girl. She smirked and popped out her wings. They were impressive, I'll give her that. With a slight kick she was up in the air and I bolted for the house. I wanted to see how fast she was. She was right above me at my top speed. Wow.

I stopped when we reached the house, Edward was waiting on the porch. I looked up at Max, who was staring at Edward. Edward followed my gaze and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"She's here." He whispered. In a second everyone was outside staring up at Max. She turned to me and I nodded in encouragement. She landed and looked around at the Cullens.

"So these are the Culleys, I'm guessing." She said. I snickered.

"Cullen actually," Carlisle said. "and yes we are. Who might you be?"

"Max." She said. She made no move to go near them. I dashed into the trees to phase so that I could talk.

"We wont hurt you." Edward said calmly. I zipped my pants and was back in front of the house.

"Is this the girl Alice saw?" I asked. Edward and Alice both nodded.

"You knew I was coming?" Max asked. She began to back away.

"Sort of. It's really complicated." I said.

"Why don't you come inside and we can discus this." Carlisle said sympathetically. Max seemed to turn white at the suggestion and stared wide-eyed at the Cullens.

"She would prefer to stay outside, where she can get away if she needs to." Edward informed us. Max's eyes widened and her gazed fixed on him. "I will explain momentarily, but first I believe our other company has arrived." He turned his head to the trees on the other side of the house. We all did the same and saw a young, black haired, kid.

DanPOV

I walked on the highway until I heard a loud, unearthly howl in the trees. I knew immediately that it was no wolf so I bolted for the forest. Clockwork said the people, or creatures, I was meeting were from myths. So anything out of the ordinary was worth looking into. Once I was under the cover of the trees I transformed and flew through the trees. As I got closer I could hear talking and stopped in a tree to listen. There was a guy and a girl on one side of a lawn and a group of nine across from them. I went intangible and drifted to the ground, transforming back as I did so. As soon as I made myself visible they all turned right at me. I froze. How the heck did they know I was even here. I got a strange feeling like I was in danger and stepped back. I turned to run, but was caught by a hard, cold hand on my arm. I looked back to see a guy with bronze hair holding me. I felt like he was dangerous, and had to get away. I went intangible and phased through him, making myself visible on the other side of him. He turned back to me and I glared at him with my ghostly eyes.

"Your what?" He asked in a velvety voice. "Did you just say ghost?" I jumped at that. He knew what I was thinking.

"No, I thought it? Get out of my head." I glared at him again and his eyes widened. My clenched fists were starting to glow green, with ecto energy, he noticed.

"You're a ghost?" He asked.

"Why would you think that?" I could tell he was seeing through my bluff.

"Because you are thinking it." I stared at him. He could read my mind. Weird, but my ghost sense wasn't going off so he wasn't a ghost. Then...

"What are you?" I blurted, though it was too low for him to hear.

"Let us discus this inside." One man said from the porch. He had short blonde hair and looked more like a leader or father of the group. "I'm sure everyone has questions they would like answered." I stared at him for a moment and nodded. He seemed very trustworthy and I didn't feel that danger spike from him. He turned back to the girl in the lawn who had been watching the whole thing. She was staring at me, but looked at the blonde man when he mentioned going inside. She looked over her shoulder at the shirtless boy and he nodded. She did the same and walked up to the group.

"Well, I do believe we have one more blind-spot coming for a visit so let's not scare them off." Said the short, spiky haired girl. She reminded me of Danielle for some reason. The peppy attitude, the size. She could be an older clone of her. I shoved those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to think about _that_ right now.

As we all filed into the house, the girl from earlier stayed right next to the door. She was examining the house and seemed to be noting every detail. Like she was looking over a battlefield before the fight.

"Your right." The bronze haired guy said to me. He turned then to the girl.

"Max," he said. His voice was strangely luring. "we told you we wouldn't hurt you and we won't." She shrugged.

"Can't trust anyone. It never works out. So long as I have a way out I'll be fine." Her eyes drifted to a wall made entirely out of glass and she smiled. The whole room seemed to notice her plans and fell awkwardly silent.

"Well, would anyone care for a drink?" Asked a brunette lady standing next to the blonde guy. She was beautiful, and though I still felt in danger, she gave a sense of welcome. I nodded and she went to, I guess the kitchen. I took the opportunity to look around at everyone. They were all extremely beautiful/hansom and had the same pale white skin and topaz eyes. Yet their features were too unique for any of them to be related. It made me wonder what they all were. Then there was the shirtless guy. He was an opposite in every way to the group. He was big and buff, and radiated heat, I could feel from the other side of the room. The lady from earlier brought three glasses of water and gave them to the girl, me and that big guy. He chugged down his glass, so I assumed it wasn't poisoned and took a sip myself. The girl, Max, was the first to break the silence.

"So, what are you all and why were we sent here?" My eyebrows raised at that. Had she been sent here by Clockwork too. Then she was one of my allies.

"You were sent here?" I asked. She nodded. "By a guy right?" She nodded again. I smirked a bit. "Let me guess. He had a purple cape, blue skin, red eyes, no feet and carried a staff with a clock on the end, right?" Her eyes were bugging out of her head. I laughed.

"I didn't really try to memorize him. It seems you took good notes."

"Na. I've just seen him more than you have. He... resides in a place I go to often." I didn't say he _lived_ there since he was technically dead.

"I can only guess you are as inhuman as he is so, what are you?" She asked. I sighed. Guess I was first up on the plate. I could just show them for dramatic effect. I smiled and my eyes glinted green.

"I think a demonstration would be more believable than just words." I said letting my ghostly echo creep into my voice. The blue ring appeared at my waist and split in two traveling over my body. My green eyes shimmered brighter and I could feel the energy in me stronger. My familiar suit was covering me now and some of my white hair was hanging in my face. When I looked up everyone was gawking at me. I smiled widely and floated in the air, letting my legs disappear into a tail. I zoomed around the room and ghosted through people, earning a few shrieks from two girls. I went invisible and snuck up behind the biggest of the pale guys and calmly said... "Boo." He on the other hand jumped a good three feet in the sir and appeared on the other side of the room in less than a second. I was cracking up and trying to hold my sides together. "Sorry, but _that_ was funny."

"So, your a ghost then?" The bronze haired guy asked. I tried to compose myself, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Only half ghost actually, but yah."

"And how, if I may ask does one only half die?" Said the blonde guy. I raised my brow at him. He seemed too eager to know about this and wasn't at all afraid. "Pardon my manners. We haven't properly introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, my wife, and these are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee." He gestured to each as he spoke. When he spoke of Renesmee I was shocked to see him point to a girl, about twelve or so. She was just as beautiful as any of the other girls, but her skin was more peachy and her eyes were a nice, deep brown color. I noticed Edward's protective hand on her shoulder and realized they looked a lot alike. She also resembled Bella too. Carlisle had not used the word children when naming everyone, but there was definitely a similarity in Renesmee and the other two. It puzzled me.

"She is our daughter." Edward said, answering my unspoken question. "It was thought impossible for... our kind to reproduce, Renesmee is one of very few."

"Your turn then." I floated to the ground and changed back to my human form, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are all of you, _exactly_?" Renesmee was the one to answer.

"They're vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Along

SplenPOV

I flew up into the cold north as fast as my wings could carry me. It was chilly up in the clouds, but I was relativity warm thanks to my scales. The sun was shining on my back and I was soaking up the heat like a happy little sponge. I had been in cold weather before, so Washington shouldn't be that bad. Greenland is sure to be much colder, right? Oh well. I will find out soon enough.

It took only two hours or so on the current to reach the west coast. All I had to do now was head north until I caught the scent of something non human. I flew low along the coast, knowing no one could see me from the shore this far out, and thought about what I would find. Obviously that clock guy knew what I was and knew about me, so he would have told me if these creatures were other dragons. I wondered what else could possibly be out there too.

I looked down at the water rushing beneath me. The wild waves were crashing, but it called to me, inviting me in. I doubted I would pass a scent in just a quick swim and plunged down into the raging sea. The waves were strong, but I was stronger. I could make out the shape of some rocks and could tell it was a cliff. I swam as far down into the depths as I could and shot back to the surface. I exploded out of the water, shooting my wings out and glided along the cliff edge. I reached the top and fully extended my wings, stretching every muscle and feeling the release of freedom. I leveled out again and landed in some trees near the ledge of the cliff. Going on foot seemed like a good idea form here. Something told me I was close.

I morphed into my half state and walked around the beautiful forest. I loved being like this, between human and dragon. In this state I still had my wings and tail, but every other part of me was relatively human, in appearance. Everything was bright green and smelled absolutely perfect. The natural scent that the ancient trees gave off was wonderful. I walked around until I caught a different scent on the breeze. I would have ignored it, but something was off about it. It smelled a lot like a wolf or some dog, but it was too strong, too big of an animal. Since I was sent to find anything out of the ordinary I followed the wild scent. It got stronger and I decided to take to higher ground to investigate. I jumped up into a tree and sprang form branch to branch, soundlessly continuing my search.

I soon caught another scent, but this one was disturbing in every way. First of all it was nothing I had smelt before. Not human and far from animal. The second thing that made me stop dead in my tracks was that it was up in the trees right next to me. I leaned on a branch and sniffed at the trunk of the tree. It was covered in the stuff. I guess that meant I was on the right track. I followed it. The trail got lower to the ground until it came to a clearing ahead. I stopped just in case someone was waiting for me, and peered in.

It was a large clearing, sort of oblong shaped and had, what looked like, a baseball diamond in the middle of it. I was about to go check it out when a huge wolf walked into the clearing. It was jet black and absolutely massive. Luckily I had no worries about being spotted. Dragons have no scent, so unless he looked right where I was, I would be fine. The wolf sniffed the air and turned back to the place he had come from. As if on cue two more giant beasts waltzed into the space. One was larger and dark gray, the other was smaller than the other two and almost white-gray. They seemed to be looking for something, but not tracking like a normal wolf would.

I watched as they went around and seemed to search through the trees. They all went to the center and made a triangle. They were communicating in their own way, but something seemed unusually human about their behavior. The dark gray one shook his head at one point and snapped at the little one. The black one then growled and stomped his front paw as if a man was putting his fist down on a table. The two then calmed and ran back into the trees. I listened to see if they were gone and instead heard a loud popping and what I swore was a zipper.

"Come on Paul. Jake never asks for much. Besides if it's a vamp maybe we can get a little action for once."

"I just don't see the point in going out of our way to look for, who knows what."

"Exactly. We don't know what it is that is coming so we don't know if it is a threat or not. We have to protect the tribe and if that means getting out and scouting then we will. Brady you head back and tell Quill to meet me at Emily's place. Paul scout around here a little longer. I have a feeling something is watching us. We are not alone." I nearly fell out of my tree at that. So, the wolves disappeared, three guys just happened to show up where I lost them and one of them just said he senses something is watching them. Obviously this was part of what I was looking for, but what was I supposed to do? Walk up and say 'Hey I'm a dragon and you guys are wolves. I was told to find you to save the world. Where do I sign up?' NO way. I had to be careful about this. I raced to another tree just as one of the boys walked out of the brush. He was like a body builder and was only wearing shorts. He looked right where I had been a moment ago and stared. Thank God I chose to move. Something told me he could see better than a human.

I quietly and gracefully slunk off to another tree to try and get away. Just as I stepped onto a large branch I heard a loud crack. Apparently the branch was rotted through and I was tumbling to the ground. My first instinct was to pull my wings in tight to keep them from getting broken. Good thing too. I whacked against branches and limbs until I plopped onto the mossy floor with a thud. A few broken limbs fell on top of me along with part of the rotted branch. It landed on my hip and I heard a stomach churning crunch. Great, try to be stealthy and end up falling and getting a broken bone. The pain flooded over me and I couldn't hold in the scream of agony.

Almost instantly the weight was gone and I felt heat around me. I looked up to see the boy from earlier staring at me like he didn't know what to do. Then I remembered my tail. I quickly made it vanish along with my wings. I doubt he saw them at all, I was too quick. I hated the empty feeling it gave me, but I could not let this thing know I was dangerous. I could feel the sticky blood seeping through my jeans and I could feel the pain intensify. I had had worse, but that didn't make this feeling just go away, that would be too easy. The boy finally decided to pick me up, which only made me screech in pain again. He flinched, but carried me in his arms as he ran through the woods. He was faster than I expected, but not as fast as some of my family. He stopped and I heard voices, though I was too hurt to even open my eyes.

"I found her back at the baseball field. I'm not sure how, but she fell out of a tree and part of it fell on her. Weird thing is, it should have flattened her, but it didn't."

"Come on. Let's get her to the Cullen's place. Carlisle might be able to help." I recognized this voice from earlier. The leader, I guess. The one carrying me started to run, leaving me to my thoughts.

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I knew that I didn't need to be found by anyone else, not yet. I had been in enough of these situations to know, only to act when you are certain the outcome is in your favor. And right now the outcome was unknown. I had to get away from these guys before anyone else saw me.

As if on cue, a sharp pain jolted up my spine. I wouldn't be walking away from this to say the least. I would have to fly to get away, but what about after that. How was I going to get fixed up. I couldn't go to a hospital and I doubt I could make it even to Nevada, where our second base was, much less Florida.

I couldn't contain the groan that escaped me then. It seemed to make my rescuer speed up. Did he care about my safety? Was he able to care for other things? Well I guess so. Why would he have even helped me if it was any different? Perhaps I should just let them help me. I could analyze things a little better if I had more to work with. I could only hope that these, Cullens, were not as freakish as the wolf boys.

That's when I realized it. Their wolf men.... werewolves. This was definitely one of the creatures I was sent to find. So, were the Cullens wolves too, or some other creatures? I would have to wait and find out.

I didn't wait long. We stopped and walked up what I guessed were a set of stairs, still not opening my eyes to find out. The smell wafted around me like a heavy breeze. It was very sweet, almost too much so, but something in it smelt dark and threatening. I tried to curl up, but it only brought me more pain, so I staid still. I heard a door open without a knock and peeked my eyes open. It was a man. He had blonde hair and looked somewhere around twenty. What through me off was his pale white skin and the cold air I felt from him, even two feet away. I could feel myself being pulled into a familiar, dark place just before he said something to the wolves. I was put into a pair of ice cold arms and was pulled into the annoying dark hole.

DanPOV

I stared at Renesmee for a moment. I wasn't surprised really, just stunned. I was a ghost so I guess other creatures could exist, I just never thought about it before. It seemed almost obvious that there could be other creatures like that, to me at least, but it was shocking to see none of them right in front of me. So what was the other girl then?

I turned to look at her. She was staring at each vampire individually, sizing them up. So ether she was confident she could win in a fight and get away, or she was just crazy to not be freaking out. She inhaled and spoke then.

"Vampires?" she asked. Edward nodded. They all were trying to gauge are reactions, I think. "That's definitely a new one. I was expecting..." A low growl from Edward interrupted her and all of the Cullens turned to him.

"Sam is coming." he said. My mind immediately flooded back to Sam in Amity Park. Why was she here? Edward glanced at me and shook his head, answering my unspoken question, I guess. "Paul seems to have stumbled upon an injured girl." He looked to Carlisle then and then to Jasper, who vanished out of sight along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was about to go too, but was stopped by Edward. "Wait. It might be good to have some insight on the outcome of all of this." I was getting annoyed by the cryptic things he kept saying.

"It won't help Edward. I cant see anything at this point. Plus, it's the wolves so that wont be much help with the situation." She looked up at him and was silent for a moment before he nodded. Then she dashed out the back door after the others.

Bella nudged Renesmee over to the couch and Esme went into another room and Carlisle opened the front door to reveal the visitors. There were two big guys who reminded me of that other guy, mostly because they were also shirtless and very tan. How do people in this town get a tan? It looked like it rained here year 'round. Where do they go to get some sun?

I looked them over and then looked at the girl in the smaller one's arms. She was unconscious and looked like she was in pain. Her hip looked like it had busted up and was bleeding quite a bit. That's when I realized why the others had left. Vampires and blood don't usually equal a good outcome. Carlisle opened the door and the two guys walked in.

"Set her on the sofa. Can you tell me what happened?" They set her down and Carlisle began to look over her for injuries. It puzzled me that he wasn't going crazy like the vampires in the movies and also how he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"That's because he does." Edward said. "Carlisle is a doctor and has been for a very long time. Human blood doesn't affect him anymore." He looked over to the two guys who had finished their story and were looking between me and Max. "Pert of our unexpected company." he answered them. "This is Danny and Max. Max is the one who gave Jacob's pack such a hard time." The smaller one, Paul, raised his brows at Max in question. He then turned to the shirtless boy from earlier who had been leaning against the far wall.

"Hey, she's tough. Besides, it's not like any company of the Cullens is human. She can definitely hold her own." He smiled at Max who smirked back. I on the other hand was very confused.

"Wait. So your not human?" I asked. Max shrugged. "And I'm guessing their not ether" I said pointing to the guys. " They all smiled evilly and shook their heads." I turned to Edward wondering what else could there be out there.

"Well, what other creatures are commonly involved in a majority of horror stories alongside vampires?" he asked. I thought for a moment, but it didn't take long for me to get it.

"Werewolves?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Then I turned to Max. "So what are you then?"

"I science experiment gone 'wrong'." she said using her fingers to quote. I raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Much like your difference, its something that is better demonstrated, and I'm a little tired of being the center of attention so you can just wait and wonder." She turned then to Edward. "If you don't mind, I'm going out for some fresh air, don't worry I wont go away. I just get a little... claustrophobic." She turned and walked, speedily, out the front door onto the porch. It was quiet then, until Renesmee spoke up.

"Do you think she will be ok grandpa?" she asked Carlisle.

"I think so. She seems to be healing on her own actually, much like the wolves do, so she is probably the other guest that Alice saw coming."

"I wonder what she is then?" Bella said. "The other's are creatures we have never seen or heard of before so I would bet she is no different." She looked up to Edward expectantly, but he seemed confused and frustrated. "What is it?"

"It seems your mind isn't the only one closed off to me." He said quietly. "Not even a whisper of thought. This is going to frustrate me to no end."

I was about to comment on that, when we all heard the girl moan and roll over. Carlisle went to her and knelt down beside the couch. He pressed a hand to her head as if to check her temperature. The second his hand touched her skin her own had shot up and rapped around his wrist and her eyes went wide. That was what made me stop dead in my tracks. Her eyes were pure pearly white, but instead of pupils she had deep blue slits, like cat eyes.

SplenPOV

Voices. I was hearing voices talking, but I couldn't make out the words. Well, at least I was waking up. I hated being out cold, it happened too often. Too many bad memories about times I lost fights or got beaten to a pulp. I mentally shivered at the reminder. At least the voices meant I was coming out of it.

My senses were staring to register in my head, but unfortunately the first that came was touch. I felt an unnaturally cold thing getting closer to my face. The first thing that came to mind was a cold rock, or metal. Was I about ot be dissected? Where was I? What was happening? I was pulled out of my trance when the cold thing touched me. It was so unearthly cold my reaction went totally on instinct. My eyes shot open and my left arm grappled around something hard and cold. I was seeing out of my dragon eyes. I could see the face of a beautiful man with blond hair. He was the man who I had seen at the door. So, I was in a house, and apparently on a sofa. My dragon mind wasn't registering the same things that my human mind was getting. I saw only the man, the threat. I could feel a hiss escape my teeth and knew if I didn't take control I just might kill the poor guy. Using a great amount of willpower I was able to root myself to the cushions and close my eyes. My desire to kill was gone the minute the threat was out of my sight. I took a deep breath to calm myself and compose my mind. I was in control. I felt a strange cold feeling in my hand and remembered grabbing something. I opened my eyes and looked down to find my hand wrapped tightly around a human arm. Humans weren't supposed to be so cold. Or as tough. The force I was putting into my grasp should have snapped his wrist. That thought brought me out reverie and I immediately released the man's arm before I could harm him. It wasn't until then that my senses alerted me to the other presences in the room. I looked around at shocked faces, all of which were staring at me. Great.  
"Sorry." I mumbled out. "I don't know what came over me." The man before me smiled kindly and nodded.  
"It's quite alright." His voice was smooth and elegant. "I'm sorry I startled you. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This," he gestured to a group on one side of the room, "is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee." I looked up at the all stunning faces and noticed the similarities. Though they were not similarities from relatives. The only thing they had in common was in appearance, their race. Their species. I turned to a smaller group on the other side of the room. Carlisle noticed my gaze.  
"These are Jacob, Sam, Paul, Max and Danny. Paul said you got crushed by a tree and brought you here. Do you remember anything that happened?" I nodded. then my questions from earlier came to mind.  
"Where am I?"  
"You are in my house. Do you live in town?" I didn't know how to respond, other than the truth. I shook my head.  
"What town is this?"  
"We live just outside of Forks in Washington." said one of the other people. I believe his name was Jasper. "Where are you from?" Where the heck was Forks? And who names a city after a piece of silverware?  
"I was visiting some friends up here. I live in Nevada." Ok, so that was partly true. We did have a base there, though I didn't know the name of a single town there, say for Las Vegas.  
"That's pretty far away. Were your parents driving you here?" Shoot! I look like a 16 year old kid. How am I supposed to explain getting here without a car and that I don't have parents. Ugh!  
"Um..." I was interrupted by a sweet and gentle voice.  
"Oh stop pestering her." Thank God! My savior, Esme. I was going to like her. "She's been through a lot as it is. If you must interrogate her then do it after she has at least had something to eat." My stomach growled at that and I felt the color drain from my face. Crap! I can't eat in front of them. It would definitely be noticeable if I suddenly sprouted a snout and started tearing into a chunk of meat with four inch, pointed teeth. But dang I was so hungry.  
"That's alright I'm not that hungry." My stomach snarled at my words only making my story more unbelievable.  
"Nonsense. I'll fix you up a sandwich." She turned to leave.  
"No really, it's fine. I would rather not. Besides, I should probably get going." I swung my legs over the edge of the sofa and stood. I looked up at Carlisle who was staring at me with worry and somewhat interest. My eyes glanced around at the other faces who were more shocked than anything else.

A slight tingle on my hip set a light off in my head. I had no idea how bad I had been hurt, but by human standards I should be bedridden for at least a few days, and here I was hopping up on my feet without so much as a wince of pain.

"Oh, crap." I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked. Thank goodness for my ability to remember names.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The room fell into an awkward silence for a few moments. I was dreading the questions they were going to start throwing at me again.

"Were you sent here?" The boy, Danny, asked. I blinked at him. How did he know? Was he one of the guys I was supposed to meet up with?

"Why do you ask?" I responded.

"Because Max and I were sent here to meet up with these guys." He pointed to the Cullens. "Were you sent here too?" I relaxed a bit at his words and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." Then I remembered something the blue guy had said. "So, what kind of creatures are you guys?" I asked confidently. I was sure that these people were on my side, and the feeling of trust towards the Cullens made me just want to be normal and open to all of them.

"You first." Max stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I prefer a finale effect." I said, letting a smirk trace across my lips.

"Alright then." Max glared back at me. I couldn't wait for a chance to knock her off her high horse.

"Okay then." Jacob said form the corner of the room. "How about we go first, to avoid an all out war. We," he gestured to Paul and Sam. "are Werewolves." I raised my brows.

"Well that explains it." I blurted. Sam's eyebrows tightened. I rolled my eyes. "I saw three big wolves walk into the forest and he walked back out." I pointed at Paul. "Don't know why I didn't figure it out myself." I looked over to the Cullens.

"We're Vampires." Alice said happily. I nodded.

"Cool."

"You aren't scared?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. If you saw what I have seen then a few vampires wouldn't be anything to worry about. Besides, if I was in any danger from you guys I would have been attacked when I was brought in bleeding and defenseless." I looked over at Max, who glared and then turned to Danny. She and I were definitely going to brawl later on. Danny grinned. And then he was gone. Just gone!

"I," a whispery voice said from behind me, "am a ghost." I whipped around to find Danny in a black jumpsuit, white hair, and glowing green eyes, floating at eye level.

"Impressive." He chuckled and dropped to the ground. Blue rings traveled up and down his body to reveal the human side of Danny I had originally met. I turned back to face Max. She smirked back at me.

"I've actually been wondering about you." Rosalie said. "You two are the only ones who haven't spilled yet." I looked back at Danny who shrugged.

"Well," Max started. "to tell you the truth, I'm actually 98 percent human." She was obviously baiting us to ask so I went out with it.

"And the other 2 percent?" She smirked and shrugged off her jean jacket. Before I could ask, two huge feathered wings thrust out from her back and stretched out. I had seen wings before, but I wasn't expecting it from her.

"Huh. I was expecting something a little more original." I said, mostly to just get under her skin. She folded her wings in halfway and glared back at me.

"And what exactly makes you so special?" She retorted back. In that moment I let my competitive frustration at her engulf me. I could feel my teeth sharpen and elongate and I pulled my lips back to growl at her. My eyes switched over to slits and I let the scales travel up my body and over my clothes. Once I was covered in my protective, cerulean scales I began to shift. Meanwhile Max was staring wide eyed and I could see a glimpse of fear in those eyes. I shot out my wings first, just to show her up. Then my snout stretched out and my horns thrust out from my head. My neck rose up and my tail twisted out in a long elegant spiral. My arms and legs shifted size and length and my claws shot out of my fingertips. After it was all said and done I was looking five feet down at a small crowd of wide eyes and gaping mouths. I smiled to reveal my pearly white teeth and growled deep and low at the back of my throat. Then I decided to surprise them.

"Betcha didn't see that one coming?" I said in my smooth reptilian voice.


End file.
